


currents

by youlovelythief



Series: is it raining where you are? [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Adultery, F/M, post-686
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlovelythief/pseuds/youlovelythief
Summary: "You have to go, Ichigo."





	currents

Rukia’s hand clenches white around the doorframe.  

“You have to go, Ichigo.”

He shakes his head, keeps his gaze on the ground. His orange hair shivers in the breeze, the moonlight gilding it silver.

“No. No, I’m not, I have—I have left you so many _fucking_ times, Rukia, and look where it’s gotten us, look what we did, look who we _are_ , Rukia, just—just _once_ —let me stay.”

He looks up at her, shadows cast across his face, and Rukia Kuchiki, after twelve years of knowing him, finally learns how Ichigo Kurosaki begs:

Open-palmed and wordless.

The door slides open.

He smells like metal and mint, he smells like the moon, and he lands in her arms like a traveler, finally come home.

They sink to the floor with a sigh so deep from his lungs she wonders how long he had harbored it. He rests his cheek against her shoulder, relaxes the whole weight of him against her, and she welcomes him, caves her body to his. She scrunches her fingers into the shirt collar at the nape of his neck, pushes her face into his hair, eyes shut tight. Just as she can hardly imagine ever holding him like this before, she can now scarcely imagine letting him go.

The night air washes over them, pulls at the edge of their shadows like the ocean tide.


End file.
